


Video Games

by satanic_panic



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 18:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20430659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanic_panic/pseuds/satanic_panic
Summary: Lucifer finds out you’re awake at 4am





	Video Games

You couldn’t sleep, for some reason, and normally, Lucifer would have been awake with you, but tonight, he was sound asleep, for the first time in far too long; not wanting to disturb him, you had carefully made your way to the living room before booting up your Xbox and sighing as you pressed play on Red Dead Redemption II. You kept the game quiet, the volume turned down to the lowest setting, almost muted, as you played, shooting at bounty hunters and silently cursing each time Arthur Morgan, the character you played as, ‘died’ during a mission.

You weren’t sure what the time was until you felt the sofa beside you dip slightly, an arm wrapping around your waist tightly, the familiar scent of smoke and whisky comforting but shocking.

“Love,” Lucifer cleared his throat as he glanced at the television screen before looking back at you. “It’s four in the morning, what in my Dad’s name are you doing?”

You gave him a quick look before pressing pause and putting the console remote down in front of you. “I couldn’t sleep, Luce.”

He frowned, never liking the thought of you being awake at such an early hour without him. “Why didn’t you wake me?”

You shrugged, running a hand through your hair and humming lowly. “I didn’t wanna disturb you, I mean, it’s been ages since you last slept and I-”

“You could never disturb me,” Lucifer told you, kissing your temple quickly before making himself comfortable by pulling you onto his lap and resting his chin on your shoulder. “Are you still playing that damn cowboy game?”

You let out a chuckle, quietly. “Maybe… why, do you wanna have a go?”

“I’m terrible at video games,” he tittered. “But, I could try.”


End file.
